


Schiena segnata

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ghiaccio bollente [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Brotp, Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Gray si occupa di Natsu.Fandom: Fairy TailPrompt di E. E. R..: "Solo tu potevi fare una cosa del genere..."Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WQsrRWi8oZY; DRAGONBALL Z - Day of Fate (English Metal cover by Jonathan Young & TeamFourStar).
Series: Ghiaccio bollente [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1056779
Kudos: 1





	Schiena segnata

Schiena segnata

La collana di Gray era abbandonata sul comodino illuminata dalla lampada a forma di luna sul comodino.

“Non ha più una schiena, è praticamente diventata la mappa della città con tutti questi segni e cicatrici” si lamentò Gray.

Sopra la sua testa erano appese delle raffigurazioni fatte col carboncino di giganteschi demoni addormentati nel ghiaccio.

“Non ho chiesto il tuo aiuto” ribatté Natsu. Era seduto sul letto a gambe incrociate. Nonostante non indossasse la maglietta aveva la sciarpa avvolta intorno al collo.

Gray, inginocchiato dietro di lui, stava utilizzando del cotone umido di disinfettante per curargli la schiena sporca di sangue.

“Non avevo intenzione di chiedertelo. Ora stai fermo e fatti curare” gl’intimò.

Natsu gli domandò: “Sai che ti sei spogliato, vero?”.

“Non mi sorprende. Devo concentrarmi più che in un combattimento per occuparmi di te” rispose Gray.

I suoi vestiti erano abbandonati per la stanza. Natsu osservò i boxer dell’altro ragazzo ai piedi del letto.

“Preferirei lo facesse Lucy. Quanto sei insopportabile!” si lagnò.

< Non devo urlare. Happy sta riposando ed è stata una giornata complicata anche per lui > si richiamò.

Gray sbuffò.

“Solo tu potevi fare una cosa del genere… Ammettilo, non vedi l’ora di morire in combattimento”.

“Parla quello che rischia la vita esattamente quante volte la rischio io. Sembra che stiamo facendo una gara anche per quello” brontolò Natsu.

Gray lo afferrò per un braccio, richiamandolo:

“Smettila di muoverti in continuazione, non riesco a curarti. Sei peggio di un bambino”.

Natsu si voltò di scatto e lo guardò negli occhi.

“Rimangiatelo”. Nelle sue iridi brillarono delle fiamme vermiglie. < Sono convinto che una bella sfida ghiaccio contro fuoco mi farebbe sentire rinvigorito. Sì, mi scaricherebbe e mi farebbe sentire meglio > pensò.

“Non ho nessuna intenzione di combattere contro di te finché non starai di nuovo bene. Chiaro salamandra?” chiese Gray.

Natsu annuì, scompigliandosi i corti capelli rosa e si voltò nuovamente.

“Allora ti sfiderò appena starò bene, testa piena di ghiaccio”.

Gray controllò di aver ripulito la pelle e di aver disinfettato in ogni punto.

“Idiota” disse Natsu lapidario.

Gray iniziò a passargli delle bende morbide intorno al corpo, fasciandolo stretto. 

Natsu sbuffò, mentre i suoi muscoli venivano compressi dai bendaggi.

“Cretino” si sentì rispondere.

Gray sospirò. “Inizia ad usare il cervello, non voglio vederti morire”.

“Tranquillo. Se uno di noi muore Laxus o Erza sono capaci di venirci a cercare fin negl’inferi” scherzò Natsu. Chiuse gli occhi e ridacchiò, mostrando i denti aguzzi.

“Su questo hai ragione, draghetto” ammise Gray.

< Noi due siamo opposti. Demone e cacciatore, fuoco e ghiaccio, drago e umano. Eppure siamo così abituati a completarci, a stare insieme litigando, che non riusciamo a stare divisi. Siamo come fratelli. Sin da bambini siamo diventati le tue facce della medesima medaglia > pensò.

“Io ho sempre ragione, al contrario di te” lo punzecchiò Natsu. Scoppiando a ridere vigorosamente a tal punto da farsi dolore i punti dove aveva le ferite.


End file.
